


it's a gay cowboy

by Heading2DanVer (Cerberus_Brulee)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Chaps, Cowboy Hats, NSFW Art, Nudity, dummy THICC, he looks like a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Heading2DanVer
Summary: Sketches of Dante with Dr. Faust and chaps. Featuring Nero from the Devil May Cry series. Save a horse.





	it's a gay cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Worried about fictional demonic incest? Better steer clear of me for your own safety ;)

 

 


End file.
